Described herein are a set of games called Monitor Games (hereinafter sometimes called simply “games”). In one example, the Monitor Games may be numerical games. The customer places a bet on the outcome (draw result) and watches the resulting virtual event on a local terminal to see if he won. In one example, the games may target a younger audience than traditional players. To keep these younger players interested, complex games with interesting graphics may be required. Of note, the games may need to appear unique each time they are run, even if the draw result is the same.
In one specific example, games must be capable of being run on the current generation systems (e.g., a Coronis system). Such a Coronis system is typically not capable of generating custom 3D content as draw results come in (e.g., such a Coronis system may typically only be capable of displaying pre-rendered video content).
Thus, in one embodiment, the present invention provides a system and method to offer next generation graphics on current generation hardware.
Further, in the field of computer animation there is typically a need to move objects in a scene to generate an animation sequence. A scene is a set of single or multi-dimensional data which specifies, or can be transformed to, 2D coordinates and color intensities for the display device. The display device can either be electronic, such as a computer screen, or physical, such as a photograph. An animation sequence is a set of transformations (“transformations”) of the data which when displayed in sequence, produce the appearance of motion on the device.
The transformations must typically be constrained in order to provide a realistic feel to the animation sequence. The uniqueness of an animation sequence is determined by the uniqueness of its transformations. The transformations can be created by hand, or can be generated algorithmically. Thus, if the desire is to generate many unique animation sequences, many constrained transformations must be generated.
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.